


30 Days

by Beerwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drawing, HS!AU, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Nerd Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beerwolves/pseuds/Beerwolves
Summary: A sort-of Sterek HS!AU done in 30 or so doodles.(Mostly in Derek's POV)





	1. 01: First Impression (kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, things that are drawn don't happen in 30 days but it could also depending on how you look at it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)


	2. 02 : Derek being aware of Stiles at school

 

BONUS IMAGE:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maaaan, these doodles are old haha;;


	3. 03: Derek over the weekend

 

He didn’t get any homework done that weekend.

 

 

BONUS:

 

You really can’t blame him for not concentrating on his homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are old doodles so the next one will be drawn kinda differently.


End file.
